


Matches your eyes.

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Valentine's Day, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Valentine's day leaves Detective Floyd feeling more than a little bitter. Sonny presents her with a gift and is surprised to find the gesture returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to expand the ending at some point, however right now, everything I write is a drabble until i find the time to turn it into a full fledged fic.
> 
> UNEDITED
> 
> Based on the prompt: “It’s bloody Valentine’s Day and there is a discount in the cafe for a couple and I don’t have enough money and oh hey you are single too so let’s pretend we are a couple and get this fucking discount I am bloody starving” 
> 
> (Prompt isn't mine found it on - http://jemmamaximoff.tumblr.com)

Evangeline sighed as the barista finally handed her the vanilla spice latte she’d been craving. 

“Thank you.” she sighed, wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

“You’re welcome.” The barista replied handing her a small leaflet. “As it’s Valentine's day, we have a discount for couples if you’re interested.”

Eline’s eyes surveyed the leaflet, trying not to cringe in disgust at the pink hearts that covered it. She forced a smile at the barista and then turned, pushing through the onslaught of people to reach the door.

She was still holding the leaflet when a loud voice right by her ear startled her. She jumped in surprise, sloshing coffee over her hand and sleeve.

“You got a guy I don’t know about Floyd?” the Staten Island accent called out.

She turned, fixing her best glare on her partner. “Goddammit Carisi.” She shoved the leaflet in her pocket and shook her hand, wiping it on her jeans.

“Sorry.” Sonny chuckled.

“And to answer your question, no, I don’t. The barista gave it to me.” she informed, walking towards the precinct.

“You sound a little bitter. You don’t like Valentine’s day?”

“It’s not a day to celebrate love. It’s a day where you throw your relationship in other people’s faces. It’s a competition about who can impress their significant other more.” She ranted whilst Carisi watched in amusement.

“Who can receive the most flowers or diamonds or chocolate and I hate it. You shouldn’t have a set day to make your partner feel special.”

Sonny nodded. “Speaking of making your partner feel special.” He pulled a rose out from behind his back and held it out to her. Tied to the stem with some ribbon was a Snickers bar.

“You know I meant a romantic partner.” She turned, taking a sip of coffee and promptly choking when he held the rose out to her.

“For me?”

“Yep.”

She hesitantly took it from him and smiled, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn’t obvious.

“Thanks Sonny.” he shrugged, smiling at her reaction.

She fingered the small box in her pocket and then stopped. Sonny stopped at her side and watched as she pulled her hand out of her pocket, a small black box accompanying it.

“Here. Matches your eyes.” she muttered, shoving the box into his hands and power walking the short distance to the precinct. Sonny opened the box and gaped at the obviously expensive silver cufflinks set side by side in the box.

_ ‘Are those diamonds and ...sapphires? No way...’  _ He noted that she was indeed right, the colour did match his eyes. He closed the box, placed it in his pocket and hurried off after his partner.

* * *

 

“A Valentine’s gift?” Barba’s voice startled Carisi and he snapped his head to look up at him. Barba’s gaze was on the cufflinks that Sonny had been staring at. 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” he mumbled.

“I figured, far too expensive for something you might buy yourself.”

Carisi frowned. “Whaddya mean?”

“These aren’t silver. It’s white gold. These might be  **at least** $2500.” Barba’s voice was nonchalant but Carisi’s brain was in overdrive.

Barba noticed the look of panic on the detective’s face and smirked as his eyes darted over to Floyd who was looking anywhere but at her partner.

“I’m sure your gift was just as memorable.” he mentioned, walking into Benson’s office.

Carisi spun around in his chair. “A damn rose and a chocolate bar.” he whispered to her, feeling upset with himself.

She was rummaging through her bag, looking for something. The rose sat on her desk in a thin vase. “Does it matter?” Evangeline turned to face him, looking a little forlorn.

“Yes!”

“No! Why did you choose the rose and the chocolate bar?”

He watched she pulled 4, 5, 6 dollars out of her coat pockets and the café leaflet.

“Because you prefer simple things like that and you always complain that you don’t have chocolate when ya want it most.” He told her, starting to see her point.

“Exactly. I brought you the cufflinks because you think I don’t see you fogging up the shop windows when we’re out. I wanted to get you something you really wanted.”

Sonny sighed and sat back in his chair. “Yeah okay, I see your point.” he still didn’t like it though, the gentlemanly urge inside of him wanted to do something grand for her. He shook off that feeling as best he could knowing she wouldn’t want him to.

“You lost somethin’?” he asked.

“You mean besides my mind?” she joked with a wry grin. “I can’t find my wallet and I’m hungry.” she huffed and put her head on her desk.

Sonny reached for his coat and grabbed his wallet, pulling out all $10.

“Hey Sonny, you wanna be my boyfriend?” he froze and his mind clouded over. When her words registered, his heart beat faster as he turned to her.

“Oh.” She was holding up the couple’s discount leaflet for the café down the street. He nodded.

As the two sat in that café, both of them were consumed with the thoughts of how different their relationship would be if she had truly meant her question.


End file.
